A Última Noite do Ano
by Tatii-chan
Summary: Sakura é convidada pelas amigas a passarem o ano novo juntas, após vários meses sem se verem. Mas acontece uma confusão no hotel em que ela ficaria hospedada, algo pelo qual ela realmente não esperava ter que passar. "– SOCORRO! UM TARADO!" "-Mas o que...!Tarada é você!" UA  Sendo reescrita!


**A Última Noite do Ano**

_Parte I - Invadindo_

Sakura estava em seu apartamento esparramada no sofá assistindo TV quando o telefone tocou.

-Alô?

-Testuda?Sou eu, a Ino, lembra de mim?

-Ino?Meu Deus!Quanto tempo porquinha!Como vão as coisas aí em Tóquio? - Respondeu Sakura assustada. Fazia alguns meses que não falava com sua amiga. Desde que teve que se mudar por causa de seu emprego.

-Estão bem, mas eu e as garotas estamos sentindo sua falta.

-Ah. Eu estava tão ocupada que nem deu para ligar. Me desculpe Ino. Que amiga desnaturada eu sou.

-Nem liga Sakura!A gente sabe como você é ocupada. Mas eu não liguei para você ficar aí, se remoendo de culpa.

- Hã?Então qual é o assunto?-Perguntou curiosa.

-Eu queria te chamar para passar o ano novo aqui com a gente. Eu sei que você já está de férias.

-É, eu estou. Mas é meio difícil ir para uma cidade grande que nem Tóquio numa época dessas, não acha?

-Isso não é problema!Ou já se esqueceu que a Temari é aeromoça?Ela consegue uma passagem fácil, fácil.

-Tinha esquecido. Então se for assim eu vou! – Respondeu feliz. Fazia tempo que não ia a uma festa, principalmente com suas amigas.

-Eba! Então estou te esperando! Vou ligar agorinha mesmo para a Tema-chan para conseguir suas passagens! – A voz de Ino estava alterada de tanta felicidade.

-Hahaha. Ok, diz para ela me ligar quando conseguir!

-Pode deixar que eu digo!Tchau testuda, até daqui algumas semanas!

-Tchau porquinha!

Sakura colocou o telefone no gancho e ficou pensando. Ela tinha que fazer compras urgentes. Suas roupas brancas já deviam estar amareladas de tão pouco uso.

xXx

-A senhorita já possui reserva? – Perguntou a balconista do hotel com cara de sono.

-Tenho sim, só um minutinho!Aquele papel deve estar em algum lugar da minha bolsa... – Respondeu enquanto revirava sua bolsa. Sakura estava em um hotel em Tóquio. Sua amiga Temari havia conseguido até reservas para ela. -Achei!Aqui está. – E entregou um papel meio amassado para a balconista.

-Tudo bem, pode deixar suas malas aqui na recepção que os carregadores levam para a senhorita. Seu quarto é o 223. – Disse entregando a chave da suíte com pouca vontade. –Tenha uma boa estadia.

-Oh, obrigada.

Estava exausta. Foram 3 horas de viagem, e o que mais desejava naquele momento era um banho quente e revigorante. Pegou o elevador e apertou o botão do 3º andar. Não agüentaria subir as escadas.

Chegando no quarto foi direto abrir as cortinas. Gostava das luzes da cidade à noite. Sentia falta daquela movimentação de cidade grande. Os carros passando, os prédios bem iluminados.

_Toc toc._

-_Deve ser o carregador com as malas. _Está aberto!

-Com licença. – Disse entrando com as malas. – Aqui está.

-Muito obrigada!

O carregador saiu e Sakura foi tomar seu banho revigorante. Não agüentava mais suas pernas doloridas e inchadas por causa do vôo.

xXx

- _So hot out the box can you pick up the pace? Turn it up, Heat it up, I need to be entertained. Push the limit, are you with it, baby don't be afraid .I'mma hurt you real good, baby... -_Sakura adorava cantar no chuveiro. Virava quase que uma estrela do pop, se não fosse pela suas desafinações. Mas a água caindo abafava o som, fazendo com que ela nunca percebesse.

Desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha que estava pendurada do lado do box. Se enrolou e foi para o quarto, iria vestir seu pijama mais confortável e capotar.

* * *

><p>Ele chegou cansado da viagem. Teve que ficar horas em um avião só para ir a uma reunião da empresa. O pior é que não achou passagens para voltar nos próximos 3 dias e teve que se hospedar num hotel.<p>

-_Droga. Tudo culpa desse feriado de fim de ano!_

-O senhor já possui reservas? – Perguntou mais uma vez naquele dia a balconista. Sua voz já era arrastada de tanto sono.

-Não.

-Então terei que fazer um cadastro. Seu nome por favor?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Carteira de identidade?

Pegou o documento dentro da carteira e entregou.

-Aqui.

-Aguarde um minuto.

Sasuke já estava impaciente. Ele só queria um quarto para poder descansar, precisava de toda aquela enrolação?

-Pronto. Aqui está a..._Hum...Cadê a chave?_-A balconista estava procurando nas gavetas e nada da bendita chave.

-Algum problema?- Estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso.

-Ah, não senhor. É só que eu não encontro a chave do quarto. A camareira deve ter se esquecido de me entregá-la. Mas pode subir, seu quarto deve estar aberto. É o 223.

-Tudo bem.

Sasuke subiu de elevador e andou pelos corredores até finalmente chagar em seu quarto. E foi como a balconista disse: a chave estava pendurada pelo lado de fora da porta.

-Ai que cansaço...

-AAHHHHHHH!- Mas foi interrompido por um grito estridente.

xXx

-AAHHHHHHH!- Gritou. – SOCORRO! UM TARADO!

-Mas o que...?Tarada é você! – Essa era boa. Tinha uma garota apenas de toalha em seu quarto e ele era o tarado?

-EU?Você que invadiu meu quarto e... – Sakura estava indignada. Aquele ser ousado teve a coragem de chamá-la de tarada?

-Seu quarto?Esse é meu quarto! – Interrompeu.

-O que? Seu? Mas eu tenho reserva aqui!

-_Aquela balconista..._ – Pensaram juntos.

-Tudo bem, eu não quero discutir. Er...Eu só vou vestir uma roupa e nós descemos para reclamar! – Disse corada.

-Faça como quiser.

Sakura pegou as primeiras peças de roupa que achou na mala e correu para o banheiro para vesti-las. Estava corada. Afinal, aquele homem havia visto ela apenas enrolada na toalha, que já não era muito comprida. Se vestiu o mais rápido que pode e saiu.

Ele reparou na mulher. Ela não era feia, mas estranha. Possuía grandes olhos verdes e estranhos cabelos rosados. E também lindas pernas, o que não pode deixar de notar. Percebeu também que ela havia ficado corada.

-Vamos?

Sasuke saiu de seus devaneios com a voz, dessa vez normal, da mulher. Ela estava com um conjunto de moletom.

-Hn.

xXx

-Mas porquê não pode trocar?-Ela estava começando a se irritar com aquela balconista songa-monga.

-Senhorita, nós não temos mais quartos vagos.

-Mas que falta de organização desse hotel!Eu vou chamar meus advogados e...

-Menos, bem menos rosada. – Sasuke sussurrou para acalmar Sakura. – Tudo bem. Quando abrir uma vaga, por favor, nos avise.

-Pode deixar senhor.

-Mas porq...

-Vamos, nós damos um jeito. –E saiu em direção ao elevador a puxando pelo braço.

Ao chegarem no quaro que a partir daquele momento teriam que dividir, Sakura logo foi se manifestando.

-A cama é minha.

-Nada disso. Pode apostar que eu estou bem mais cansado que você! – Protestou enquanto desfazia o nó da gravata.

-Você não tem o mínimo de cavalheirismo, pelo que pude perceber!

-Hn. –Pegou seu pijama e foi tomar banho.

-Ei não me igno...

_BAM_

Tarde demais. Ele fechou a porta do banheiro em sua cara.

Quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro percebeu que a garota não tinha perdido tempo e estava deitada na cama de casal.

-_Essa garota... - _Bufou

Teria que dormir no sofá mesmo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p>Oi meus lindos. Estou aqui de novo, só que dessa vez postando uma SasuSaku fresquinha. Acabei de escrever!<p>

Era pra ser postada no ano novo, mas como eu tive essa ideia agora a pouco, não resisti e tive que postá-la!Por favor, não liguem para algum erro de ortografia ou alguma coisa parecida. Nem deu tempo de mandar pra Polly (minha beta) corrigir!i_i

Olha só...Eu tinha que escrever a continuação de Vizinhos mas me deu um apagão numa parte do segundo capítulo que não quer sair de jeito nenhum...

Ah!E isso era pra ser uma oneshot, mas eu resolvi dividir em duas partes ok?;D

**Agora, não me matem, please: **Eu só vou poder postar o resto daqui um mês, depois que eu voltar de viagem...

Mesmo assim, me mandem **reviews**!Quem sabe eu já não deixo pronto a segunda parte e posto mais rápido?^^

FELIZ ANO NOVO PRA TODOS!3 [atrasado...]

Cliquem no botão abaixo e me deixe muito feliz!8D


End file.
